Two Worlds Collide
by Megan.Jacobs
Summary: Breana is ready to make a new start when things go downhill at home. She moves in with her friend April, and her brother, Jason. What happens when Jason's new girlfriend comes between Breana's and Jason's friendship?
1. Chapter 1: Has It Come To This?

I could have sworn that that night left a huge impact on my life. I'm not sure what about it made me so happy. Maybe it was seeing my best friend. Or maybe it was the boy I fell inlove with. Maybe it was the fact that I had a new home. A new life. A new everything. Either way, I was beyond the happiest person ever.

"Breana! Come on we can't wait on you forever!" My mom yelled across the backyard. I swear she had the biggest pet peeve of impatience.

"Yeah, come on. We want food!" My brother Josh yelled.

"You only turn sixteen once dear," Grandma shouted.

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of what was about to happen. No one knew what was going on. Except for my friend April and her brother, the boy I've been so inlove with. We dated a couple times, but it just didn't work out due to long distance. And my lack of positivity. Haha. On with the story.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to the picnic tables in the yard. The entire family was excited that I could finally be sixteen. Before I could say anything, my brother shot one of those straw rappers at my face. Everyone laughed at my expression. I rolled my eyes, and went on with my words.

"So I wanna thank everybody in the family for being here. I appreciate you for coming out to see me. But I have some news to break to you all."

Everyone sat there in silence, faces full of concern. I was afraid of the words about to run from my mouth. I started shaking, unsure of what everyone was going to say.

"I… uh… I'm leaving… To California. I'm leaving today." I stuttered.

"Oh no you are not young lady! You just turned sixteen. I'll be damned if you think you're going to just up and leave all of this behind!" my mom shouted.

"I have to agree with your mother," dad muttered.

"Well, it's my choice. I will be off tonight after the party!" I confirmed.

"No you won't. You're staying here!" mom argued.

"I'll leave if I want to. I get no respect here. And I'm treated like a total child! See? I'm sixteen and you guys barely even let me go to the mall on my own. I'm going to be with a friend where I can do things without getting bitched at all of the time!" I screamed.

Silence.

"Well. If that's how you feel, then maybe we don't want you here. Go on. Git." My grandma bitterly shooed me with her shaking hands.

"Fine! Then I might as well leave now," I said quietly. And without a single word, I ran inside to gather my things and head off to a fresh, new start.


	2. Chapter 2: The Flight

I looked around my room. Within a few hours, everything was packed and ready to go. I called my friend Jesci to pick me up and take me to the airport. She arrived shortly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked.

"Anything to get me away from this hell hole," I said, handing her two bags of luggage.

"Well then. I just hope you know what you're doing. And I wish the best for you on your way to California." She smiled as she helped put my bags in her boyfriend's Cobalt.

"Thanks. I wish you and Chad could tag along with me. But I don't have enough money to pay for you two," I frowned.

"Maybe we will come up sometime to visit," she smiled.

I smiled back.

"Okay. We better get going before you miss the quickest flight outa here!" Jesci laughed.

On our way to the airport, Jesci wouldn't shut up about her and Chad.

"So I would be careful where you set those bags," she smirked.

"Why…?" I asked, afraid of what I was going to get in response.

"Because… Chad and I did some funky shit in the back of this Cobalt!" she shouted.

"Oh… my… god… Jesci you didn't!" I said in shock.

"Yes… yes we did. Two nights ago to be exact!"

"Oh god… oh my freaking god! When are we going to bee to the airport? I don't wanna know what else you guys did in here!"

Jesci laughed hysterically. "Calm down. It's right here."

A few minutes later, Jesci was unloading bags with me at the airport.

"The next flight for Poway, California leaves in thirty minutes. That's enough time to get my luggage checked, and buy a plane ticket!" I shouted in excitement.

"Let me help with the bags. It will be quicker!" Jesci exclaimed. Before I could respond, she jumped on me and hugged me.

"I'm sorry! I had to do that. I'm just so excited for you! I mean, this is such a big step for you. And it could be pretty dangerous… flying in a plane and all…"

"Jesci shut the hell up! I don't need panic attacks before I go to California!"

"Sorry! Sorry… I hope you work things out with Jason as well. You guys are such a cute couple to be wasted away like this. Try to get him back with your charm killer. I'm here for you," she winked.

"Thanks Jesci. I appreciate it. You should get going now! I don't want your parents to be worried about where you're at. I'll be fine on my own the rest of this time."

She frowned. "Alright. Stay safe, good luck, and have fun! I'll miss you like crazy!"

"I'll miss you too, hun. See you 'round!" I shouted as she started to leave.

I turned my back to her and looked up at the flight screen and thought to myself.

_Poway, California, here I come._


End file.
